Za'av Imperal
Za'av Imperal is the current leader of the Sovereign Army. He rules the Sovereign Army with an iron fist and is infamous for his cruel nature. Personality Likes: Playing the Violin, Experimenting with new technology, Brilliant scientists Dislikes: People who cherish friends, Stupid ideas Hobbies: Kendo, Kempo, Jijitsu, Chess Dream: To rule Sol Miene Motto: All those who step before me must of be that of equal skill Za'av Imperal is often laid back and ego-centric; he looks down on all those weaker than himself. He could be described as a dictator, ruthless and cruel. He wishes to destroy the towers and take control of the Ciel Dia Song Server. He has a strategist nature and is the brains behind the Sovereign Army. He rules the town of Waath with an iron fist. History Za'av Imperal is the son of Xe'neth Imperal and was the heir to the Sovereign Army. His father forced Za'av to go through intense training which damaged Za'av emotionally; the training resulted in Za'av becoming cold and heartless. His personality was shaped for the rest of his life as a result of this training. At the age of ten, Za'av proved himself as the most skilled soldier in the Sovereign Army, however even this did not please his father. His father had succumb to his old age, or perhaps his despair, and began to meaningless battles. By the age of thirteen, Za'av grew tired of his father, who continued to fall further and further into despair. His father continued to fall further and further until Za'av was fifteen and finally took action. Za'av surpassed his father in strength and slaughtered Xe'neth, along with his council. He appointed himself as the leader and began to put his plan for rebuilding the Sovereign Army into action. The Sovereign Army plundered nearby cities in search of funds in order to rebuild Waath into something which sat more comfortably with Za'av's vision. He then formed a group of the most skilled soldiers in the Sovereign Army; they were assigned with the task of protecting Za'av and to carry out the highest level missions. Those who attempted to rise against Za'av were quickly assassinated. At the age of eighteen, his goals had become far more radical. His dream was now to become the emperor of Sol Miene. He has managed to have the Sovereign Army create a weapon which is able to manipulate the weather; it is speculated that the creation is a result of the Sovereign Army's secret experiments on CDDs. They have also produced an item which is able to systematically record thoughts; Za'av uses this to plan missions for the Sovereign Army. Abilities Za'av boasts several abilities which has made him a top class fighter. Overwhelming Strength: Za'av is physically strong and able to withstand strong attacks as well as return strong attacks. His intense training when he was young has made his physical abilities extremely good. Vast Stamina: Za'av boasts a large amount of stamina however his stamina is drained at an incredibly rapid rate, especially when he puts magic to use. High Intelligence: Za'av is incredibly intelligent and is able to formulate strategies. He has proved his intelligence several times in the past through his actions in the Sovereign Army. The headgear he had created for him allows him to produce strategies without having to put pen to paper. Incredible Speed: Za'av is extremely fast and agile. The training he had when he was younger has given him several physical advantages, one of them being speed. Lux: Za'av, with the assistance of his Grathnode Gloves and Songstone Headgear, is able to exert a certain extent of control over the weather and record his thoughts systematically. He has sacrified twenty years of his life expectancy to obtain the power of Lux. Drawbacks also occur from overuse of Lux. He can only manipulate weather for approximately thirty minutes a day and he can only go deep into thought for seven minutes a week or one minute a day; going beyond this limit will result in severe damage to the brain. He also is unable to exert control over his body when he goes into deep thought. Both abilities require a huge amount of both mental and physical stamina to use.